All This Over Coffee?
by Lilybee7147
Summary: A COMPLETE non-cliche DracoHermione story. Longer summary inside! You'd like this if you're interested in a nude cruise and the after affects of a drunken romp!
1. Chapter One

~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione Granger turned over in her sleep and let out a groan. The sun was pouring through the window. Someone knocked on the door.  
  
"Hermione! Are you awake yet?" an annoyingly chipper voice called out.  
  
Hermione just groaned again and thought to herself, "If I ignore him, maybe he'll go away." While it was a good theory, it was proven false. The person at the door kept knocking.  
  
"Hermione! Get up! Ginny wants to go to Diagon Alley so you can get a dress and we can pick up our suits! Don't make me come in there," the voice warned.  
  
Hermione ignored the voice and threw the alarm clock in the general direction of the entrance. It hit the mirror that was about five feet away from the door, causing it to shatter into a million pieces.  
  
Hermione just turned again and burrowed farther into the covers. "As if the Malfoy's don't have enough mirrors," she grumbled to herself.  
  
The knocking didn't stop and soon the voice outside was joined by another one.  
  
"Hey Potter, what's wrong with Hermione?" the new voice asked.  
  
"No idea Malfoy. She's usually a morning person. She's refusing to wake up," Harry explained to Draco.  
  
"Want me to wake her up?" Draco asked, the smirk evident in his voice.  
  
"Be my guest. Good luck," Harry said.  
  
Draco just sneered. He turned the door handle and entered the room, Harry in his wake, peering cautiously over his shoulder. Draco motioned for Harry to stay back and walked over to the bed. All that could be seen was some of Hermione's bushy hair sticking out of the top of the scarlet comforter. Draco surveyed Hermione, then pulled the comforter off the bed and yelled, "Wake up!"  
  
Hermione let out a roar and took the closest object she could find, The Encyclopedia of Magical Objects, and threw it at Draco. He caught it effortlessly, six inches before his face, and placed it on her bedside table.  
  
"Come on Granger. Get up and change, although I do like what you're wearing right now," Draco said, his voice dripping with sweetness.  
  
Hermione looked down and gasped. All of her 'normal' pajama's were dirty, so she had to borrow a black dress thing from Ginny. Hermione had hated it, but didn't want to sleep in her clothes and had grudgingly put it on. Draco was looking her up and down, admiring the tank dress that stopped about six inches above her knees.  
  
"Stop staring at me Malfoy! I'm not one of your whores." Hermione turned and glared at Harry. "I can't believe you let him come in here! Especially while I was sleeping. I could have had someone with me!"  
  
Harry was about to say something but Draco cut him off. "Well Hermione, in case you have forgotten, this is my house, so I can be where ever I wish. And 'you could have someone with you?' Who? Potter here is getting it on with Weasleyette and Weasley himself would never have the guts to sleep with someone, let alone you!"  
  
"Are you saying I'm not good enough for him?" Hermione snapped.  
  
Draco looked honestly taken back. "I didn't mean that at all. In fact, you're too good for him. Besides, you're probably a virgin, so you wouldn't have anyone here with you," he said logically.  
  
"Get out!" Hermione screeched. She couldn't believe how immature Draco was being. Draco exited the room with a smile on his face and left Harry in there.  
  
"Sorry Hermione, but you wouldn't get up. Ginny wants to leave soon so you can get a dress for the party tonight."  
  
"Shit! That's tonight?" Hermione exclaimed. Harry nodded. "Malfoy just had to take it upon himself to throw a pre-seventh year party. I don't want to go," she pouted.  
  
"You have no choice, sorry Hermione. And sorry that I let him come in here, you aren't really mad, are you?"  
  
"No, not at you anyway. The nerve of him! What if I was naked or something!? I don't even want to think about that! He'd enjoy it too much," she started ranting.  
  
"He isn't really that bad you know," Harry said gently.  
  
"Ha! If someone told me two years ago that Harry Potter would be telling me that Draco Malfoy isn't 'that bad', I would've recommended that they stop in to St. Mungo's to get their brain checked, but alas, it's happening! I still don't trust him further that I can throw him, and trust me, that's already in the negative numbers."  
  
"Ok, but if you took the time to get to know him-"  
  
"Harry, I don't want to get to know him. You know the only reason that I am even here is because I didn't want to spend the entire summer away from the wizarding world in America at dental conferences. Once we go back to school, I'll do exactly what I did last year. Only speak to him when I have to," Hermione said exasperatedly.  
  
"Have it your way. Get dressed. Ron, Ginny and Draco are already ready."  
  
"Oh my god, he's coming too? I can't believe my bad luck!"  
  
"Just get dressed Hermione," Harry said as he shut the door.  
  
Hermione took her sweet time. She normally didn't put much effort into looking good, and today was no exception. She went into her trunk, pulled out her worn copy of Hogwarts, A History, and sat down in the armchair near the window. She wanted to make them all wait for making her wake up. Especially Draco.  
  
After 30 minutes of waiting around, Hermione was still absorbed in her book. A knock sounded on her door. "Hermione?" Draco's annoyed voice called out. She ignored him. "Granger?" He tried again, but she didn't answer.  
  
He opened the door and saw her, still in Ginny's black dress thing, sitting in a chair, reading a book, and his eyes bulged. "Why aren't you dressed yet?" he demanded.  
  
She yawned. "If you must know, I don't feel like getting dressed."  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Yes really," she said sweetly.  
  
"Fine. Modivetment!" Draco pointed his wand at Hermione and she found herself dressed in muggle clothes.  
  
"That was so rude! I can't believe you did that! And you have absolutely no respect! How dare you barge in here! I could have naked and you would've seen me! Besides, at some point during that spell I was naked! You are so horrible!" Hermione ranted.  
  
Draco just shook his head in disbelief. He picked her up, put her over his shoulder and marched out of the room, only stopping to get her cloak from the hook on the bathroom door. Hermione was beating his back furiously with her fists and kicking her legs as hard as she possibly could.  
  
"Put me down right this instant! You have no right to do this! Do you have any respect for anyone? Did you hear me? Put me down or, so help me god, I will curse you within an inch of your life!"  
  
Draco ignored her and walked into the parlor, where Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter were waiting with curious looks on their faces. When Draco entered, he grimaced and put her down. Hermione slapped him hard on the face and slouched over to Ginny.  
  
Draco rubbed the spot on his face that was turning red and smirked. "Well, now that we're all ready, let's go."  
  
Hermione sniffed distastefully and turned up her nose.  
  
Draco took the pot of Floo Powder from the canister next to the fireplace and offered it to Hermione first.  
  
She took a handful, and threw it into the fireplace. "Diagon Alley!" she yelled and was sucked into the chimney. She landed in Flourish and Blotts and was dusting herself off when Draco came through and landed right on top of her.  
  
"Malfoy!" she screeched. Draco stood up and offered her his hand. She pushed his hand away and stood up, brushing herself off again. After everyone had come through, Ginny and Hermione went off to the fancy dress store and the boys went to pick up their suits. Ginny explained to Hermione that, "Getting clothes for the guys means going into the store, grabbing the first thing that fits, then going to Quality Quidditch Supplies while we spend hours trying to find the perfect dress. Good thing that we picked their tuxes out for them and they only need to pick them up."  
  
"I don't see why we need to look good. It's just the Hogwarts' seventh years. Besides, we're having a ball at the end of the year, we shouldn't waste perfectly good money on two dresses."  
  
"Yea, yea. I see what you're saying. Here, try this one on," Ginny said, shoving a dress at Hermione. It was a scarlet halter dress. Hermione shoved it back on the rack in disgust.  
  
"I still don't see why Malfoy insists that we dress the muggle way." Hermione muttered to no one in particular, flipping through the rack of dresses. "Look at these! Horribly slutty! These are the things Pansy Parkinson would wear."  
  
"Hermione? What is your problem? You're acting really bitchy, are you getting your period or something?" Ginny asked, exasperatedly.  
  
"No! It's Malfoy! He's been increasingly annoying and he's rude."  
  
"You mean he's annoying because he's being nice and civil and he's rude because he let us stay at his house all summer? He didn't have to let us stay there you know. I'm surprised he hasn't thrown you out because of the way you've been acting."  
  
"Shut up Ginny. He's annoying and you know it. And I still don't trust him." Hermione snapped, jerking the dresses hard, earning her a disapproving look from the sales clerk at the counter.  
  
"Of course you don't trust him. I mean, after he killed his own father to save you, I can see why he is completely untrustworthy." Ginny said sarcastically.  
  
Hermione shot her a death glare, grabbed a handful of dresses and stalked off to the dressing room. She shut the door and sat down on the little bench. She put her head in her hands and took several deep breaths. She counted to ten and opened the door of the dressing room. "Gin?" she called out. Ginny was looking at dresses on the opposite side of the store, but walked over to Hermione when she called her.  
  
"Yes?" she asked, somewhat rudely.  
  
"I'm sorry I've been really bitchy lately. It's just, I don't know. Being around Malfoy, it just makes me angry. He tormented us for five years, and usually I'm not one to hold grudges, but some of the things he said... Well, they cut me real deep."  
  
"I understand, but in the past year, has he said anything mean and degrading?" Ginny asked with raised eyebrows.  
  
"Well, no," Hermione admitted sheepishly, a blush creeping to her cheeks.  
  
Ginny's face lit up with surprise. "You fancy him, don't you?"  
  
Hermione turned an interesting shade of magenta and managed to stutter out, "Wha- Of course I don't fancy him! What a ridiculous accusation! He's an insufferable git!"  
  
"He's really sexy though," Ginny added with a devilish grin.  
  
"Well, yea," Hermione said dreamily and caught herself. "No! No! No! He is not! He is a pale slimy albino womanizing ferret who just happens to have muscles! I don't fancy him! I don't appreciate the denunciation that you place upon me! I need to try on dresses."  
  
Ginny giggled. "I wasn't accusing you, just stating the plain fact that Malfoy is a sexy beast!"  
  
Hermione sighed exasperatedly and slammed the dressing room door, muttering obscenities.  
  
Hermione stepped out of her clothes and grabbed a black sleeveless dress. She tried it on, but it was too big. Next, she put on a yellow dress that was held up by many strings that crisscrossed in the back. She had trouble figuring out how to put it on, and the color clashed with her hair, so she moved onto the next dress.  
  
This was a green dress. It was a form fitting strapless and the gown flared into a sweep bottom at the knee. It had lace up spaghetti straps sides and the front was studded with silver rhinestones. Hermione absolutely loved it. She admired herself from all angles, and then stepped out of the dressing room, adjusting the top.  
  
Looking down at the gown, she said, "Gin, what do you think? The only problem is my boobs are popping out. Do you think we have time to fix it?" She looked up and gasped.  
  
Draco, Ron, and Harry were all staring at her in shock. Ginny was overcome with silent giggles. Hermione started to blush, but caught herself and said haughtily, "Well what do you boys think?"  
  
Draco spoke up first. "Wow. That color looks great on you Hermione, and just, wow."  
  
Hermione blushed slightly at his comment, but turned her nose up snootily. "Thank you for your opinion Malfoy, and I want know the opinion of someone who thinks with their brain, not another part of their anatomy."  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes and Hermione turned to Harry and Ron. "Well?" she asked expectantly. "Since you just barged in here instead of spending time at the Quidditch store, you might as well tell me your opinion."  
  
"I think you look great Hermione," Harry said with a grin.  
  
"Yea, me too. Too bad it's Slytherin colors," Ron added.  
  
Hermione looked down again. "Shoot, you're right. I should find something else then."  
  
"I think that it's perfect for tonight. It will promote house unity," Draco said hopefully.  
  
Hermione pondered this for a moment, and smiled. "I hate to admit it, but you're right Malfoy. I think I will get this, but I need to get the top adjusted a bit." She was practically spilling out and Draco turned away in embarrassment, while Ron gaped openly. Harry elbowed him in the ribs and Ron cleared his throat hurriedly.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and walked back into the dressing room. She put her regular clothes back on and hung the dress on a hanger. She took the other dresses and hung them neatly on hangers as well and put them on the special hook labeled, "I don't want these!" They vanished immediately and were put back in their normal places.  
  
She exited the dressing room and headed towards the counter, the green dress in her hand. She bought the dress and then stepped outside where everyone was waiting for her.  
  
Hermione and Ginny went off together on the pretense of buying shoes, and left the boys alone. They returned to Malfoy Manor a little past four. Ginny and Hermione went to their bedrooms to start getting ready, and the boys went to practice Quidditch.  
  
The party started at seven, so Hermione went downstairs at quarter of. Draco was standing in front of a mirror, trying to tie his bowtie. He was having extreme difficulties doing so.  
  
"Damn Muggles! How the hell do they do this?" he was muttering to himself when Hermione walked up behind him. She put her hands on his shoulders and turned him around.  
  
"What the fu- Hermione! You look great!" Draco said, surprised that she was willingly near him.  
  
Hermione just smirked and started to tie his bowtie. "So the great Draco Malfoy has found something that he can't do," she commented dryly.  
  
Draco snorted. "As if I need to know how to do this in the real world."  
  
Hermione raised her eyebrows. "You'd be surprised. Why did you want us to dress as Muggles anyway?"  
  
"I had a deprived childhood," he muttered.  
  
"There, all done." Hermione stepped back to admire her handy-work, and was pleased with the result.  
  
Draco turned to the mirror. "Well hopefully you'll always be here to save my day."  
  
"Not a chance." With that, Hermione turned and walked into the parlor, where the party was taking place.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author Note: First chapter... please read and review! 


	2. Chapter Two

Hermione walked in and was surprised to find most of her Gryffindor friends had already arrived. Harry and Ron were engrossed in conversation with Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan. Hermione walked over to join them.  
  
She cleared her throat to announce her appearance and the boys all turned to stare at her. It took them a moment, then Harry broke the silence. "Wow Hermione! You look absolutely gorgeous! I didn't even recognize you!"  
  
Ron was gaping openly again. Hermione cleared her throat again, and said in a loud voice, "As you can see, Ginny altered the top so that it fit properly." Ron blushed, but didn't turn away.  
  
"I think it was a great idea for Malfoy to throw a muggle ball," Seamus said. "Don't you agree Hermione?"  
  
"I won't deny that the ball is a good idea, but the fact that Malfoy is throwing it kind of destroys the enjoyable aspect of it," Hermione sniffed distastefully.  
  
Harry just rolled his eyes. "She still hates Malfoy." Hermione glared at him. "Well you do!" he protested.  
  
"I suppose you're right. Anyway, Ginny wants you to meet her in the garden."  
  
Ron found his voice at Hermione's last comment. "What? Why? Harry, if you hurt my little sister, I swear I will kill you. Why does she want you to meet her in the garden?" he asked sharply and all in one breath.  
  
"Ron, calm down. Ginny is a big girl and I'm sure she can take care of herself," Hermione said soothingly, winking at Harry. "She's waiting outside right now if you want to go."  
  
Harry nodded and waved good-bye. Ron looked about ready to lunge after him, but Hermione stopped him. The music was starting. "Come on, let's dance." She said, dragging him out on the dance floor.  
  
Ron went, begrudgingly, and kept staring at the door, not paying attention to anything else. After about fifteen minutes of awkward dancing and avoiding Ron's huge feet on Hermione's part, someone tapped Ron on the shoulder. A slow song was starting.  
  
"Do you mind if I cut in?" Draco asked Ron. Ron stepped aside without a word and rushed outside to the garden. Draco and Hermione rolled their eyes in unison.  
  
Draco put his hand out to Hermione and asked, "Would you care to dance?"  
  
Hermione pushed his hand aside. "Actually, I was planning on sitting this one out." She walked away from him and over to the refreshment table. She started preparing herself a cup of coffee when Draco sauntered over.  
  
He poured himself a cup of punch and peered into Hermione's cup. "Coffee stunts your growth you know," he said nonchalantly.  
  
"That's not true. It is scientifically proven that growth deficiencies have absolutely nothing to do with drinking coffee or not." Hermione said disdainfully.  
  
"Well that explains why you are so tall then," Draco said, commenting on Hermione's 5'5" frame.  
  
"So I suppose that since you have never drank coffee, that is why you are six feet tall." Hermione commented dryly.  
  
"Actually, I am 6'1", and yes. I have never consumed that foul drink."  
  
"It is not a foul drink! It is really good and helps with late night study sessions! Of course, you wouldn't know anything about studying, seeing as I have beat you in every exam."  
  
Hermione had struck a nerve. Draco's face contorted in anger. "I'll have you know that the only reason you beat me in every exam is because you are a stuck-up, insufferable know-it-all that happens to have all of the professors wrapped around her little finger. They feel bad for you, you know. Being a muggle-born and all."  
  
Hermione was turning varying shades of red. "HOW DARE YOU? I have worked my ass off these past six years and I will not have you say that the only reason I beat you is out of pity!" she shrieked.  
  
The song was just coming to an end, and everyone heard her. They all craned their neck to see what was going on, and they found a raging Hermione Granger and a very put out Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Well it's true you know. They want you to think that you are better than me, and it will drive you to study harder. It's a known fact. The professor's always pick a student in their first year to pity, and lucky you! They picked you Granger!"  
  
Hermione was irate. It was taking all of her self control not to slap Malfoy into oblivion. Harry sensed a problem coming, so he turned to Ginny, his dance partner and muttered, "Time for Plan B. There's no way they'll work this out on their own." Ginny nodded and followed Harry as he walked towards the beverage table.  
  
"Guys, maybe you should quiet down a bit. You are drawing attention to yourselves," Harry said when he reached the two of them.  
  
"You heard him Granger, quiet down." Draco said, yawning.  
  
Hermione sputtered in rage. She had had enough. She slapped Draco across the face with all the strength she could muster. "You horrible person," she said sinisterly. "How dare you act superior to the rest of us? What gives you that right?"  
  
Draco smirked. "It can be summed up in three words. I'm a Malfoy."  
  
Harry looked at Ginny. Ginny nodded. Harry put one hand on Hermione's shoulder and one on Draco's. He nodded at Ginny and Ginny pulled out her wand.  
  
"See you guys later!" Harry said and stepped away from them.  
  
A string was connecting Hermione and Draco together and before either of them could remove it, Ginny had said, "Portus!" and pointed her wand at the string. Hermione and Draco both felt a jerk behind their navel and went spinning out of the party.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author Note: Please read and review!  
  
Moony2187 


	3. Chapter Three

Hermione landed face down in a pile of sand. She sputtered, spit out the sand and stood up. She brushed herself off and looked around. She saw Draco spitting out sand about 10 feet away from her, standing up and brushing himself off.  
  
He walked over to her, running his hand through his hair. "Where are we?" he asked.  
  
Hermione looked at him in disbelief. "You think I know?" she snarled. Draco shrugged. "Well I don't!" she shrieked. "This is all your fault you know! If you had just admitted that coffee is not a foul drink, we wouldn't be here in the first place!"  
  
"Yea, this is all my fault! If you had only danced with me we wouldn't have been arguing in the first place!" Draco shouted.  
  
"Don't you dare blame this on me," Hermione said, her voice dangerously low.  
  
"Well think about it Hermione, if you had simply complied with being civil towards me, our friends wouldn't have put us in this predicament."  
  
Hermione shot a venomous glare at Draco and stalked away. Draco followed after her. "Hermione, don't be stupid. We have no idea where we are! We can't just split up!" Draco shouted at her retreating figure.  
  
"Don't worry Malfoy, when I return home, I'll have Harry come fetch you," she said without turning around.  
  
"Hermione, you have no idea where we are! I bet you don't even have your wand! How do you intend to return to my house? In case you haven't noticed, we are in THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE!" he shouted the last part.  
  
"Unlike you Malfoy, I am resourceful and I can find my way out this predicament."  
  
"And I'm not resourceful? Ha! Yea, you are so resourceful you managed to-" Draco started but was cut off by the arrival of a new voice.  
  
"Hey, I'm sorry to interrupt, but it looks you people could use a lift," a chipper voice said from above them.  
  
In unison, Draco and Hermione raised their heads to find a girl riding a flying carpet. She looked about seventeen or eighteen and her dark brown eyes were twinkling with mischief.  
  
Draco nodded at her. "Yea, we could. Thanks. I'm Draco Malfoy and this less than pleasant person is Hermione Granger."  
  
Hermione "hmphed" at his last remark but moved towards the flying carpet.  
  
"I'm Samira Patil," she said, and offered her hand to Hermione to help her get on board.  
  
"Thanks," Hermione said. "Sorry if I seem 'less than pleasant'" she shot Draco a nasty glare, "but we were just transported here without warning."  
  
Samira laughed. "I can tell. It's not that often I see two people wandering through the desert in dress clothes. Hold on." The flying carpet accelerated forward.  
  
Hermione laughed with her. "Yea you're right. Are you related to Parvati and Padma Patil by any chance?"  
  
Samira looked sheepish. "Yea I am," she said with a wry grin.  
  
"What a coincidence! How did you know that you'd find us- Wait a minute! They've had this planned haven't they?" Draco asked, realization dawning on him.  
  
Hermione's eyes widened and she figured it out. "Harry transported us here and then told you to come pick us up so that we wouldn't die! I'm going to kill him the kniving little son of a b-"  
  
Draco cut her off. "How long have they had this planned?"  
  
Samira shook her head guiltily. "I'm afraid that I am in no position to disclose that information."  
  
"What? We won't tell them that you told us," Hermione said quickly.  
  
Samira just shook her head and continued to steer the flying carpet.  
  
"I thought flying carpets were outlawed," Hermione mused to herself.  
  
Draco heard her. "They are, except in India and Egypt. Where are we by the way?"  
  
"We're in India. And there is already a place arranged for you to stay." Samira said. They were flying above a city.  
  
Hermione was leaning over the side of the carpet, enjoying the view. "What city is this?" she asked.  
  
"Cuttack," Samira answered.  
  
Hermione leaned ever farther over. "Wow! Look at that! Is that an Erumpent? I thought they were only native to Africa. Their horns are considered Class- Aah!" Hermione had almost fallen over the side of the carpet when it gave an almighty lurch from a wind current. Draco leapt forward and grabbed her by her waist. He pulled her back to the middle of the carpet.  
  
"Thanks," Hermione said breathlessly.  
  
"Don't mention it," Draco said. Hermione then realized that his arms were still around her waist. She moved out of his grasp and as far away from him as she could get without falling off. She was blushing an interesting shade of crimson. Samira didn't notice the exchange and started to bring the carpet down to the ground.  
  
"Ok, there is a place arranged for you two to stay. Just go into that hotel and ask for the room for Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy," Samira said when they had touched the ground.  
  
Hermione let out an indignant squawk. "What? Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy? Who's brilliant idea was that?"  
  
Samira smiled mysteriously, waved, and took off. "Wait! How do we leave? We have no clothes or money! We don't have our wands!" Hermione was shouting at her retreating figure. She was causing quite a scene. Curious onlookers were gazing at her interestedly, but Hermione was oblivious.  
  
Draco took her arm and led her away, saying loudly, "Ok, time to take your medicine." Hermione followed along until they were in the alley next to the hotel they were supposed to be staying at.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author Note: Please read and review!  
  
Moony2187 


	4. Chapter Four

Once they were out of earshot, Hermione pulled her arm out of his grasp and started to speak in an anxious tone. "Do you realize that we are stuck in India with no money, wands and we are wearing dress clothes! And those people were looking at us like we were crazy! We don't even know their language!" she started to wail. Draco put his arm around her shoulders in a comforting gesture.  
  
"Lets go into the hotel. Maybe there is something there we can use," Draco suggested. Hermione nodded and they walked towards the entrance.  
  
When they entered the hotel, Draco walked up to the front desk. "I believe I have a room arranged here. Under the name of Draco Malfoy," he said to the desk clerk.  
  
"Ah yes! Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy. The newly married couple! We are so happy to have you here. But you are so young!" the clerk was saying in an Arabic accent. "Now, let's see." He looked down at the list and began to scan it. "Ah! Yes, you two will be staying in room 13, the Honeymoon Suite!"  
  
Hermione's jaw dropped and Draco visibly paled. "That means there is only one bed, right?" Hermione asked nervously.  
  
"Why of course! Now the room is equipped with permanent silencing charms, so feel free to do whatever you want, whenever you feel the need," the clerk said, winking at Hermione.  
  
Hermione had just opened her mouth to protest and probably curse the desk clerk within an inch of his life when Draco grabbed the key from the clerk's outstretched hand and said in a strained voice, "Now, now sweetie. Let's go upstairs and see if there is anything of interest in our room." He grabbed Hermione and led her up the stairs, but the clerk called him back.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy! You have a letter here. I'm sorry I forgot to tell you."  
  
Draco walked back down the stairs and grabbed the letter. "Any idea who it's from?" he asked.  
  
"No, a snowy white owl dropped it off a few days ago. Seemed to know you were coming," the clerk said happily.  
  
Draco muttered, "Thanks," and walked back up the stairs to his 'wife' who was glowering with anger.  
  
"Who's that letter from?" she hissed as they ascended the stairs.  
  
"Who else? The infamous 'Boy-Who-Lived-To-Annoy-Us.' He sent it a few days ago, so they knew that they were going to send us here. When I get my hands on him..." Draco trailed off.  
  
Hermione smiled at him. "I know exactly how you feel. Make sure to leave him alive so I can kill him too! Here we are." She motioned towards the door with a number 13 engraved on it. She took the key from Draco's hand and opened the door.  
  
"Wow," she breathed. "When I get married, I want to have my honeymoon in a room like this. To bad it's ruined by being here with you." She smirked.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes and flopped down on the bed. "Care to read what Pothead has to say?"  
  
"Why not?" Hermione sighed and sat down on the bed next to Draco.  
  
Draco slid open the seal and a mirror fell out. He tossed it aside and began to read out loud.  
  
"Dear Hermione and Draco,  
Congratulations! Why didn't you tell us you two got married? We could always see that you two fancied each other forever! We, (that's Ron, Ginny and myself with some help from Parvati) took it upon ourselves to arrange this lovely hotel room. Draco, don't let Hermione near the alcohol, she gets drunk really easy. Anyway, If you need anything, just say our name into the mirror and we'll be able to talk. Have fun and remember: Safe Sex is a must! We still have one year of school!  
  
Sincerely,  
Harry James Potter  
Ronald Bilius Weasley  
And  
Virginia Molly Weasley"  
  
"Oh I am going to kill them!" Hermione seethed. She grabbed the mirror and shouted, "Harry Potter!" into it and waited for his face to materialize.  
  
As soon as his face was visible, Hermione began shouting. "Harry James Potter! How dare you do this to me?" she asked in a dangerously low voice.  
  
"So I guess the honeymoon isn't the best part of married life?" Harry asked very seriously with a huge grin on his face.  
  
Hermione almost through the mirror across the room at that moment but Draco grabbed it out of her hands.  
  
"Potter? What is the meaning of this?" Draco asked sharply.  
  
"What do you mean? You're on your honeymoon. Don't waste time talking to us. I hear that room has a 24/7 silencing charm around it." Harry raised his eyebrows and smirked.  
  
Hermione grabbed the mirror back from Draco. "You are delusional. What is the reason for sending us here? India, of all places!"  
  
Harry dropped the fake smile and sarcasm and become serious. "Ok, if you must know, I suppose I should be the one to tell you. Basically, we're tired of you guys," He said simply. "All you ever do is whine and complain about each other when you should really be snogging in a broom closet!" Draco turned red at his last comment and Hermione looked outraged. Before Hermione could verbally chastise him, Harry continued. "In order for you two to come back, you have to prove that you like each other. Or can at least be in the same room together without killing each other," he added as an afterthought. "Samira will be checking in on you two periodically and we have other spies, so don't try to fool us."  
  
"We can just find a fireplace and use the Floo network to get back," Hermione said triumphantly.  
  
Harry grinned. "No you can't. This is a primitive wizarding town. They don't use the Floo network yet!"  
  
Hermione's jaw dropped. "Well, what about clothes? And money?"  
  
"And where are our wands? We need to use magic," Draco said.  
  
"Ajani put some extra clothes in the closet. As for money, I think you two can get along without it. And no way are we letting you use magic. You could apparate!"  
  
"What about food? How are we supposed to eat? We can't buy anything and we can't conjure any up here without wands!" Draco said loudly.  
  
"Room service," Harry said simply. "We'll take care of the bill. Consider it an early wedding gift."  
  
Hermione had had enough. "Early wedding gift my arse! Transport me back to England or I will disfigure you to no end! Not even Dumbledore would be able to recognize you!"  
  
Harry just yawned and checked his watch. "Oh, I've got to run. Speaking of Dumbledore, he's planning to stop by and I don't want to miss him. Bye!" With that, Harry's face on the mirror disappeared and left Draco and Hermione by themselves.  
  
Hermione stood up and screamed. She screamed so loud the glass shattered.  
  
"Hermione! Be quiet. People will think I'm torturing you down here," Draco said.  
  
Hermione just glared at him. "Permanent silencing charm, remember?" she spat acidly.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes. "Oh yea. Sorry."  
  
Hermione just glared at him and stormed to the bathroom. She turned the water on and decided to take a cold bath to subdue her uncontrollable rage. She filled up the tub with freezing cold water and stripped out of her evening gown.  
  
As she sank into the freezing water, she felt all of her anger slip away. She sat in the water for over two hours. Only once did Draco knock on the door to make sure she was still alive. Once she was finished, she got out and pulled on the dark green bathrobe that was hanging on the back of the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author Note: Please read and review!  
  
Moony2187 


	5. Chapter Five

Hermione exited the bathroom and saw Draco lying on the bed, asleep. She admired him silently for a moment. She decided that he wasn't evil when he was sleeping. In fact, he even looked angelic. Hermione decided that she couldn't stand for that. She walked over to the bed, took her soaking wet hair into her hands and wrung it out over Draco's sleeping form.  
  
He awoke immediately and grabbed Hermione around the waist before he had even opened his eyes. He threw her down onto the bed and reached for his wand. He opened his eyes and relented when he saw that it was Hermione.  
  
"Sorry," he said in an embarrassed voice. "I thought you might be a Death Eater."  
  
Surprising Draco, Hermione actually giggled. "Of course I'm a Death Eater. Death Eaters often attack you with water and wear a bathrobe while doing so."  
  
Draco grinned back to her. "You'd be surprised."  
  
"Go take a shower Malfoy. You smell bad," Hermione said, changing the subject and shoving him towards the bathroom. "Besides, I need to change and you can't watch me."  
  
"Glad to see your in a better mood," Draco commented. Hermione just grinned and shoved him into the bathroom and slammed the door behind him.  
  
After a few moments, Draco called out, "What charming underclothes you have!"  
  
Hermione gasped and opened the bathroom door. When she did, she closed her eyes quickly.  
  
Draco let out a laugh. "Relax, I have bottoms on." Draco was standing in the middle of the bathroom in nothing but his green silk boxers. Hermione opened her eyes and tried hard not to stare, instead focusing on her heap of clothes that were next to the toilet.  
  
She picked them up quickly and scampered over to the door. "Sor- Sorry Malfoy," she stammered.  
  
"No problem. Feel free to walk in on me whenever you want," he said smarmily.  
  
Hermione shot him a weathering glare. "Don't come out without knocking," she said before she turned so he couldn't see the flush of red that was slowly rising up her neck. She couldn't help but notice the body that Draco had. He reminded her of a Greek God.  
  
'With a tan and a little oil,' Hermione thought to herself and then mentally chastised herself. 'This is Malfoy! Malfoy! Don't be thinking about him like that! Even if he is really sexy- Stop!'  
  
To stop her mental battle, she walked over to the closet and opened the door to get some clothes. When she looked in there the first time, she closed her eyes and counted to ten. When she opened her eyes again, she let out a shout of indignation.  
  
"No! No! NO!" she started telling herself. All of the clothes in the closet were for girls like Pansy Parkinson. The shirts were cut so low, you could practically see the belly button, not that you would need too because the bottom of the shirt barely covered the midriff. There were no pants, only shorts that could pass as underwear and skirts that were so short, Hermione swore she had wider belts.  
  
By this time, Draco had exited the bathroom drying his hair with a towel and wearing his green boxer shorts again. He came up behind Hermione and looked into the closet and began to laugh hysterically.  
  
"Do you think they're trying to tell us something?" he asked between gales of laughter. Hermione had just been glaring at him, but after a few minutes, began laughing as well.  
  
"Maybe. I'm going to wear the guy clothes." The clothes for Draco, while much better than the clothes Hermione had, were still very revealing for a guy. There were only white muscle shirts and shorts.  
  
Hermione grabbed a shirt and shorts and scampered to the bathroom. She put on the clothes and when she exited, commented, "I can't believe them!"  
  
Draco grinned wryly. "I know. But I was thinking, while we're stuck, we should make the best of a bad situation. I think we should have a truce. It can be temporary if you want," he added hastily at the look Hermione gave him.  
  
Hermione sighed. "You're right. I'm tired of being an ice-queen." She extended her hand. "Let's just start over. Hello, my name is Hermione Jane Granger and I am pleased to make your acquaintance."  
  
Draco took her hand. "Hello my name is Draco Malfoy. An the pleasure is all mine." He bent down and kissed the top of her hand.  
  
Just then, a knock resounded on the door. Hermione opened it cautiously. It was Ajani, the front desk clerk. "Hello Mrs. Malfoy, how is your stay so far?"  
  
"It's not as bad as it was earlier," Hermione stated, looking quickly at Draco.  
  
"Excellent. If there is anything I can do to help, please just use the telephone on the bedside table. Also, a young man just dropped these off for you two. He said he was an old friend and thought that you would like him."  
  
Ajani's blue eyes were twinkling mysteriously as he brandished a sheaf of parchment towards Hermione. Hermione grabbed it and was just about to ask what the young man looked like when Ajani waved and apparated away. Hermione turned around and raised one eye brow skeptically in Draco's direction.  
  
He looked back at her and said, "Well open it."  
  
Hermione handed it to him. "You do it. It might be a curse or something and I most certainly don't want to be affected."  
  
Draco laughed. "Well if you insist Miss Granger." He tore open the seal and read what was written. His eyes lit up and met Hermione's curious brown orbs. "We get to go on a cruise. A 'Lover's' cruise to be exact. One night only. I swear that they are trying to tell us something."  
  
Hermione was just about to yell out in frustration, but she decided against it and simply smiled. "Well? What exactly shall we wear?"  
  
Draco grinned snarkily back at her. "It says, 'Clothing Forbidden'."  
  
Hermione's jaw dropped. She grabbed the sheaf of parchment. "I can't believe them! Sending us on a nude cruise!" She couldn't help it, she began to laugh hysterically. Draco joined in and soon they were rolling around on the ground in hysterics.  
  
"So, what time does this start?" Hermione asked.  
  
Draco looked at the paper. "The boat departs at 7:30 tonight."  
  
Hermione looked at her watch. "Oops, still on England time. It's 4:30 AM there. What time is it here?"  
  
Draco did some quick configuring in his head and said, "I think it's about 1:30 in the afternoon here. We should probably sleep so we are rested." He went over to the bed and laid down.  
  
Hermione smiled. "Maybe."  
  
Draco looked at her questioningly with one eyebrow raised. "Well, what do you propose we do?"  
  
Hermione smiled again. "Let's sleep first." She climbed into the bed next to Draco, keeping to her side and fell asleep almost immediately. Draco looked at her longingly for a few moments and then turned over and fell asleep himself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author Note: Please read and review!  
  
Moony2187 


	6. Chapter Six

Warning: This is the chapter that warrants the R-rating, and trust me... it is really horrible because I'm horrible at writing smut... I suggest you skip this chapter because it's so bad!  
  
~*~*~  
  
A few hours later, Draco was awoken by inane giggling. He looked at the clock and it read 5:30. Draco turned to his other side and saw that the spot where Hermione had previously occupied was now empty. He sat up slowly and looked on the ground. Hermione was sprawled out, with bottles littered around her.  
  
Draco blinked, shook his head and then did a double take. Hermione Granger was lying on the floor, drunk as a sailor.  
  
"Hermione?" he asked tentatively.  
  
She sat up and swayed. She squinted her eyes and shortly thereafter, recognition dawned on her. "Draco! I was- hic- wondering when- hic- you were going to- hic- wake up!"  
  
"Hermione, what are you doing?" Draco asked in an awed voice.  
  
"I'm- hic- having some fun! Here- hic- have some!" Hermione held a bottle of amber liquid out to him and then fell back on the floor in a fit of giggles.  
  
Draco took the bottle and took a swig. "What have I got to lose?" he intoned and sat on the floor next to Hermione.  
  
Hermione sat up, looking at him in a whole new light. "You're really- hic-pretty," she said. "You have to be the- hic- prettiest boy I know."  
  
"Umm, thanks," Draco mumbled as he took another long swig of his drink. It tasted funny, but he didn't care. "Where did you get all of this?" he asked curiously.  
  
Hermione giggled again. "I ordered- hic- it from room ser-hic-vice. Harry said he'd- hic- pay for it." She started to giggle again, then let out a huge burp. She laughed hysterically for a few minutes and then turned to Draco who was looking around the room for more alcohol.  
  
He had downed the rest of the amber liquid while Hermione had been laughing hysterically over her burp. He turned to ask Hermione if there was anymore, and she was holding out a wine cooler to him.  
  
"A toast!" she proclaimed. "To nude cruises and alcohol!"  
  
"And to new friends and the meddling of old ones!" Draco said triumphantly. He and Hermione clinked glasses, then downed their drinks.  
  
Draco fell back on the floor in a fit of laughter. Inwardly, he was surprised. Usually he could hold his alcohol, but not today apparently. He decided it was the Indian alcohol and then let it go.  
  
Hermione crawled over to him. She started playing with his blonde hair. "This is very pretty. Can I have it?" she asked drunkenly.  
  
"If you want," Draco said. Hermione then moved her hand down to his chest.  
  
"Wow. You're really strong. I wouldn't want to fight you," she said in a seductive voice.  
  
"Are you trying to seduce me Granger?" Draco asked.  
  
Hermione wasn't paying attention. She was too busy rubbing her hands all over his body, particularly his lower region. He asked again, "Are you trying to seduce me Granger?"  
  
Hermione looked into his eyes. "Yes," she whispered. "Is it working?"  
  
"Definitely," Draco said, then flipped her over and his tongue entered her mouth, letting his hands have free reign over her body.  
  
Hermione moaned and she started clawing at his back and tried to pull his shirt over his head. Draco took that as an invitation and began to remove her shirt as well.  
  
When they were both shirtless, Draco looked down at her form. "What charming underclothes you have," he said again drunkenly.  
  
Hermione giggled inanely. "You can have it if you want."  
  
Draco smirked and started to remove her strapless bra. As he pulled it over her head, he started planting kisses all along her stomach. He made his way up to her breasts and took an erect nipple into his mouth. He sucked and bit gently, while pinching and twisting the other one with his hand.  
  
Hermione moaned again and trailed her hands down his chest. She slipped her hands into his shorts and grasped his erect member. Draco gasped in surprise. Hermione didn't strike him as the type of person to do this. Draco had absolutely no objections to this wild side of her.  
  
While he sucked her nipples, his other hand wandered down to her shorts. He slid his hand under the seam and felt the heat radiating from her throbbing sex. He rubbed his hand against her, just to see her reaction.  
  
Her reaction was instantaneous. She grasped his penis and began to stroke with such fervor, Draco was sure he was going to come in a moment. Draco looked up at Hermione's face and their eyes met. Hermione nodded and Draco pulled her shorts down. Now, she was only wearing her panties.  
  
Hermione slid her hands out of his boxers and began to pull his shorts down. Once she had them around his knees, he kicked them off. Draco backed off for a moment, simply to enjoy the view of her body.  
  
"Do you realize how beautiful you are?" he asked.  
  
Hermione just moaned and pulled him back to her, smashing her lips onto his. Draco moaned, then picked her up, never breaking contact. He brought her over to the bed and gently placed her down, lying on top of her.  
  
Hermione slid her hands back down to his boxers and began edging them away from his body. She slid them slowly over his hips and once they were completely removed, she looked around the top of his head to admire her handy work.  
  
Draco was trailing kisses down to her stomach, paying special attention to her breasts and navel. He edged his fingers under the waistband of her panties and slid them off quickly. He slid one finger into her wet pussy and began to move his fingers in a gentle 'come here' gesture. Hermione's hips began to buck and she began to whimper.  
  
He inserted another finger into her core. When he knew she was almost close to orgasm, he slid his fingers out.  
  
Hermione let out a growl of frustration and turned the both of them over. She smiled mischievously as she trailed kisses down his chest, heading to his stiff cock. Draco entwined his hands in her thick tresses of curly brown hair. She kissed the tip of his cock that was already jutting pre- cum.  
  
Instead of sucking him immediately, she slid her hand over him, spreading out the pre-cum. Soon after, she replaced her hand with her mouth and began to lick and suck for all she was worth. She cupped his balls in one hand and gently stroked the underside of his penis with the other one.  
  
Draco's hips began to thrust into her mouth and he couldn't take it anymore. He was going to come at any second. He flipped them over and looked into Hermione's open eyes as he guided his penis towards her moist core.  
  
Hermione nodded again and he slowly entered. It was taking a lot of self control for him not to thrust until he came, but he wanted it to be good for Hermione as well. He waited a moment to allow her to accommodate to his size and then he began to thrust slowly.  
  
"Harder! Harder!" Hermione commanded and Draco obliged. It took only a few hard thrusts for both of them to come. Hermione's muscle began to spontaneously contract and Draco gave one final thrust and his seed spilled into her. His head fell against her shoulder as he tried to regain his breath.  
  
"I love you Hermione. I always will," he whispered to her after a minute, but she was completely oblivious. She had fallen asleep. Draco laughed, pulled himself out of her and rolled to the side. He then pulled Hermione into his arms and fell asleep. A few hours later, Draco was awoken by inane giggling. He looked at the clock and it read 5:30. Draco turned to his other side and saw that the spot where Hermione had previously occupied was now empty. He sat up slowly and looked on the ground. Hermione was sprawled out, with bottles littered around her.  
  
Draco blinked, shook his head and then did a double take. Hermione Granger was lying on the floor, drunk as a sailor.  
  
"Hermione?" he asked tentatively.  
  
She sat up and swayed. She squinted her eyes and shortly thereafter, recognition dawned on her. "Draco! I was- hic- wondering when- hic- you were going to- hic- wake up!"  
  
"Hermione, what are you doing?" Draco asked in an awed voice.  
  
"I'm- hic- having some fun! Here- hic- have some!" Hermione held a bottle of amber liquid out to him and then fell back on the floor in a fit of giggles.  
  
Draco took the bottle and took a swig. "What have I got to lose?" he intoned and sat on the floor next to Hermione.  
  
Hermione sat up, looking at him in a whole new light. "You're really- hic-pretty," she said. "You have to be the- hic- prettiest boy I know."  
  
"Umm, thanks," Draco mumbled as he took another long swig of his drink. It tasted funny, but he didn't care. "Where did you get all of this?" he asked curiously.  
  
Hermione giggled again. "I ordered- hic- it from room ser-hic-vice. Harry said he'd- hic- pay for it." She started to giggle again, then let out a huge burp. She laughed hysterically for a few minutes and then turned to Draco who was looking around the room for more alcohol.  
  
He had downed the rest of the amber liquid while Hermione had been laughing hysterically over her burp. He turned to ask Hermione if there was anymore, and she was holding out a wine cooler to him.  
  
"A toast!" she proclaimed. "To nude cruises and alcohol!"  
  
"And to new friends and the meddling of old ones!" Draco said triumphantly. He and Hermione clinked glasses, then downed their drinks.  
  
Draco fell back on the floor in a fit of laughter. Inwardly, he was surprised. Usually he could hold his alcohol, but not today apparently. He decided it was the Indian alcohol and then let it go.  
  
Hermione crawled over to him. She started playing with his blonde hair. "This is very pretty. Can I have it?" she asked drunkenly.  
  
"If you want," Draco said. Hermione then moved her hand down to his chest.  
  
"Wow. You're really strong. I wouldn't want to fight you," she said in a seductive voice.  
  
"Are you trying to seduce me Granger?" Draco asked.  
  
Hermione wasn't paying attention. She was too busy rubbing her hands all over his body, particularly his lower region. He asked again, "Are you trying to seduce me Granger?"  
  
Hermione looked into his eyes. "Yes," she whispered. "Is it working?"  
  
"Definitely," Draco said, then flipped her over and his tongue entered her mouth, letting his hands have free reign over her body.  
  
Hermione moaned and she started clawing at his back and tried to pull his shirt over his head. Draco took that as an invitation and began to remove her shirt as well.  
  
When they were both shirtless, Draco looked down at her form. "What charming underclothes you have," he said again drunkenly.  
  
Hermione giggled inanely. "You can have it if you want."  
  
Draco smirked and started to remove her strapless bra. As he pulled it over her head, he started planting kisses all along her stomach. He made his way up to her breasts and took an erect nipple into his mouth. He sucked and bit gently, while pinching and twisting the other one with his hand.  
  
Hermione moaned again and trailed her hands down his chest. She slipped her hands into his shorts and grasped his erect member. Draco gasped in surprise. Hermione didn't strike him as the type of person to do this. Draco had absolutely no objections to this wild side of her.  
  
While he sucked her nipples, his other hand wandered down to her shorts. He slid his hand under the seam and felt the heat radiating from her throbbing sex. He rubbed his hand against her, just to see her reaction.  
  
Her reaction was instantaneous. She grasped his penis and began to stroke with such fervor, Draco was sure he was going to come in a moment. Draco looked up at Hermione's face and their eyes met. Hermione nodded and Draco pulled her shorts down. Now, she was only wearing her panties.  
  
Hermione slid her hands out of his boxers and began to pull his shorts down. Once she had them around his knees, he kicked them off. Draco backed off for a moment, simply to enjoy the view of her body.  
  
"Do you realize how beautiful you are?" he asked.  
  
Hermione just moaned and pulled him back to her, smashing her lips onto his. Draco moaned, then picked her up, never breaking contact. He brought her over to the bed and gently placed her down, lying on top of her.  
  
Hermione slid her hands back down to his boxers and began edging them away from his body. She slid them slowly over his hips and once they were completely removed, she looked around the top of his head to admire her handy work.  
  
Draco was trailing kisses down to her stomach, paying special attention to her breasts and navel. He edged his fingers under the waistband of her panties and slid them off quickly. He slid one finger into her wet pussy and began to move his fingers in a gentle 'come here' gesture. Hermione's hips began to buck and she began to whimper.  
  
He inserted another finger into her core. When he knew she was almost close to orgasm, he slid his fingers out.  
  
Hermione let out a growl of frustration and turned the both of them over. She smiled mischievously as she trailed kisses down his chest, heading to his stiff cock. Draco entwined his hands in her thick tresses of curly brown hair. She kissed the tip of his cock that was already jutting pre- cum.  
  
Instead of sucking him immediately, she slid her hand over him, spreading out the pre-cum. Soon after, she replaced her hand with her mouth and began to lick and suck for all she was worth. She cupped his balls in one hand and gently stroked the underside of his penis with the other one.  
  
Draco's hips began to thrust into her mouth and he couldn't take it anymore. He was going to come at any second. He flipped them over and looked into Hermione's open eyes as he guided his penis towards her moist core.  
  
Hermione nodded again and he slowly entered. It was taking a lot of self control for him not to thrust until he came, but he wanted it to be good for Hermione as well. He waited a moment to allow her to accommodate to his size and then he began to thrust slowly.  
  
"Harder! Harder!" Hermione commanded and Draco obliged. It took only a few hard thrusts for both of them to come. Hermione's muscle began to spontaneously contract and Draco gave one final thrust and his seed spilled into her. His head fell against her shoulder as he tried to regain his breath.  
  
"I love you Hermione. I always will," he whispered to her after a minute, but she was completely oblivious. She had fallen asleep. Draco laughed, pulled himself out of her and rolled to the side. He then pulled Hermione into his arms and fell asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author Note: Flames are welcome... please tell me horrible you thought it was. Review!  
  
Moony2187 


	7. Chapter Seven

Draco awoke at quarter to seven and tried to figure out why his arm was asleep. He looked over and saw Hermione sleeping next to him in all her naked glory. Suddenly, the events of a few hours previous came rushing back to him. He slowly got out of bed, careful not to disturb Hermione, and put on the scarlet bathrobe that was hanging on the back of the door. He picked up the empty bottles of liquor and threw them in the trash.  
  
He picked up the telephone and called Ajani. Draco asked Ajani for some Tabasco sauce, an egg, salt, pepper, and tomato juice. Ajani brought it to the door and gave Draco a knowing look as he departed.  
  
Draco shut the door and made his concoction. When he was done, he walked over to the bed, a glass in his hand, and tried to rouse Hermione. She awoke and tried to sit up, but laid back down and pulled a pillow over her head when she felt the pounding against her head.  
  
"Would you stop hitting me?" she muttered irritably.  
  
"Hermione, no one is hitting you. You are drunk and need to drink this," Draco explained softly.  
  
Hermione pulled the pillow away from her head and opened one eye. "What is it?" she asked skeptically.  
  
"Tabasco sauce, Egg yolk, tomato juice, salt and pepper. It tastes gross but it clears your head, and we have to leave in 30 minutes."  
  
Hermione accepted the drink, pinched her nose and drank the nasty draft. She made a face and then handed the glass black to Draco. "Thanks," she said.  
  
She stood up, bringing the bed sheets with her as she went to take a quick shower in the bathroom. She exited ten minutes later wearing the green bathrobe again.  
  
"That's a good color on you," Draco commented.  
  
"Same to you. You look like a Gryffindor," Hermione said, mentioning towards Draco's scarlet robe.  
  
Draco smiled and went into the bathroom, still steamy after Hermione's shower. She went back into the closet and decided that if she was going to be nude later anyway, she might as well dress like a slut.  
  
She selected a green halter top and a black miniskirt. She found a pair of black flip flops on the ground and donned those as well.  
  
Draco exited the bathroom a few minutes later and grinned at Hermione's choice of clothes. "Well, since you wore my clothes earlier, do you expect me to wear yours?"  
  
Hermione grinned. "Yes, I do. Here, put these on." Hermione held out a hot pink tank top and a pair of denim shorts that were so short, they could rival those of Daisy Duke.  
  
Draco paled. "I was just joking. I wasn't being serious," he stammered.  
  
"Ahh, Mr. Malfoy. You might not be serious, but I'm not. Put these on right now!" she commanded.  
  
"And if I don't?" Draco asked in a challenging voice.  
  
Hermione lowered her voice dangerously and her eyes glinted with anger. "If you don't, you will regret it."  
  
Draco backed away frightened. "Ok, We're just going to be stripping later, so I might as well. But what should I wear for underwear?"  
  
Hermione went deeper into the closet and extracted a purple thong that said 'Angel' on it. "Here, wear this. I wouldn't want you to be embarrassed and have your panty line showing." She said mischievously.  
  
Draco set his mouth in a grim line of determination and grabbed the thong out of Hermione's hand. "I'm only doing this because I like you," he muttered as he stalked back to the bathroom.  
  
"You have to show me proof that you are wearing the thong!" Hermione called after him.  
  
A moment later, he emerged from the bathroom, clad in a bathrobe. "There is no way that I am wearing this out in public!" he proclaimed.  
  
Hermione raised her eye brows. "Is it under the bathrobe?" Draco nodded morosely. "Ok, let's see it then." She demanded in a curt voice. Draco shook his head and backed up towards the bathroom. "Draco Malfoy, don't make me remove that bathrobe with force!"  
  
Draco retreated into the bathroom and slammed the door. Hermione marched over and began banging on the door. "Draco Malfoy! If we don't leave soon we'll miss it!"  
  
"Good! I'm not going anywhere dressed like this!"  
  
"Draco! Stop acting like a child! Just come out here so we can leave!"  
  
"Me! Acting like a child! Ha! You're the one making me dress like a drag queen!"  
  
"Fine, you don't have to wear it out, but at least let me see how it looks," Hermione said through the door.  
  
Draco slowly turned the door handle and exited he room. Hermione took one look at him and started cracking up.  
  
"Prove to me that you are wearing the thong," Hermione managed to choke out.  
  
Draco lowered the waist of the shorts and showed unmistakable purple G-string thong. Draco scowled. "There? Are you happy? Can I get changed now?"  
  
Hermione's only answer was even more laughing. Draco took that as a yes and quickly discarded the women's clothes. He put on the green bathrobe that Hermione had left on the hook and opened the door. Hermione had finally composed herself and was sitting on the bed, waiting for him.  
  
"I'm going to wear this down to the dock? Is that ok with you, your majesty?" Draco asked sarcastically.  
  
"Actually, yes. I think that I will change into a bathrobe too." Hermione changed into the scarlet bathrobe quickly in the bathroom.  
  
"I will never wear thongs ever again," Draco said when Hermione exited the bathroom and they were leaving the hotel through the front door. Ajani looked up curiously from the front desk, but didn't say anything. His blue eyes twinkled mischievously.  
  
"Why not? Aren't they the most comfy things in the entire world?" Hermione said in an energetic voice.  
  
"Sure, if you like having a strip of Lycra jammed up your ass. Now that's tough love," Draco commented wryly.  
  
"What did you say?" Hermione asked stopping in her tracks.  
  
Draco went over what he said in his head and realized what had caused Hermione to stop abruptly. "I said, 'Sure, if you like having a strip of Lycra jammed up your ass' and then I stopped talking. I just stopped talking!"  
  
Hermione raised her eyebrows skeptically and then started walking again. "Ok, if you say so. Anyway, since we have 'just met' tell me about yourself."  
  
"Are you sure you want to know about me?" Draco asked.  
  
"Of course I do. Even if I didn't, I don't have anything better to do." She grinned.  
  
"Thanks," Draco said in a voice dripping with sarcasm. "I feel appreciated now." Hermione just hit him on the head and he smiled. "Ok, my name is Draco Malfoy. Right now, I am 17 years old. I was born on January 23, 1980. My parents are Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Black Malfoy. I'm an only child. My parents had an arranged marriage, so they had sex as little as they could."  
  
Hermione laughed at his last comment. "Sure, that's why. I think that once they had you, they realized how horrible children are and didn't want anymore."  
  
Draco shot her a snarky grin. "Perhaps. Anyway, my father was a Death Eater and my mother sat around the house and put on makeup. I started Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry when I was 11 and I was sorted into Slytherin. Regardless of what some arrogant Gryffindor's will say, Slytherin isn't a bad house. True, it turns out bad wizards, but it turns out good wizards as well. Look at Professor Snape! Besides, Gryffindor turned out Peter Pettigrew. Anyway, when I was in my fourth year, Voldemort returned. My father became a full-time Death Eater. Surprising everyone, including myself, I became friends with Harry Potter and most of his little friends. I became a spy in my own right. During sixth year, my father organized an attack on Hogwarts. I couldn't let him destroy my school or my newly found friends, so I warned Dumbledore. We stopped most of the Death Eaters, but one slipped through the cracks."  
  
"My father had managed to avoid any members of the Order and was set on killing Potter. Luckily, Potter had his map so we saw where my father was headed. He was headed towards the Whomping Willow, which was where a member of the Order was positioned. My father snuck up on her, but before he could utter the killing curse, I killed him. I couldn't let him kill the girl I loved, so I killed my own father." Draco was stuck in the memory of killing his father.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author Note: Really corny... but I don't care! Please read and review!  
  
Moony2187 


	8. Chapter Eight

~Flashback~  
  
"Malfoy, the Death Eaters are here! We need to fight!" Harry shouted at Draco.  
  
"Potter! Wait! Dumbledore said that most of the Death Eaters were intercepted as the invading Hogsmeade! We shouldn't put ourselves in danger. The Order and Aurors are stationed around Hogwarts." Draco told Harry.  
  
"Ok, but lets watch the map to make sure none of them got through." Harry said as he pulled out the Marauders Map. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good."  
  
The tiny lines emerged all over the paper and soon all of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry could be seen from their position in the Astronomy Tower. Harry poured over the right side of the map while Draco poured over the left.  
  
"There's Weasley. Oh, and Weasleyette is right there with Loony Lovegood," Draco said aloud. "But where's Hermione?" he mused to himself.  
  
Harry and Draco searched all over the map, and when they finally located on the miniscule dot labeled 'Hermione Granger,' next to the Whomping Willow, Draco nearly had a heart attack. The dot labeled Lucius Malfoy was creeping towards her.  
  
"My father! He got through! I have to help her!" Before Harry could object, Draco had grabbed his broomstick and left the Astronomy Tower, flying for all he was worth towards the Whomping Willow, Harry not far behind him. Draco landed 50 feet away from the Whomping Willow and he crept stealthily towards it.  
  
When he was a mere 5 feet away from the thrashing tree, Draco looked around for Hermione. She was sitting on the ground, staring intently into the woods, searching her surroundings for Death Eaters. Lucius was slowly making his way around the tree, in the opposite way Draco was going. He had his wand raised and his mask obscuring his face. Malfoy Sr. surreptitiously crept towards the oblivious girl, his black cloak making him invisible in the inky black night.  
  
Lucius raised his wand. He began to roar, "Avad-" but he was too late.  
  
Seconds before, Draco saw his father raise his wand and roared, "Avada Kedavra!"  
  
Lucius fell face first to the ground, unmarked and unmistakably dead. Hermione whipped around and saw Draco standing there, Harry behind him. They both had their wands raised. Hermione looked at the ground and saw the dead body lying there.  
  
She began to tremble. "Who- Who was it?" she asked in a shaky voice. Instead of waiting for them to tell her, she bent down and pulled the mask off the face.  
  
It was the face of Eloise Midgeon. Hermione gasped up at Draco. "You murderer!" she screamed.  
  
"Hermione, that isn't Eloise! That's Lucius Malfoy!" Harry tried explaining to the hysterical girl but she didn't hear him.  
  
"You! You killed her! She was on our side! I knew that I shouldn't trust you!" Hermione said, her finger pointing at Draco's chest. "I should kill you!" Hermione had just reached for her wand when Harry grabbed her arms.  
  
"Hermione, calm down. That is not Eloise. You don't want to kill Draco!" Harry shouted.  
  
Hermione wrenched her arms out of his grasp, turned on her heel and ran away from the both of them towards the castle.  
  
Just then, Neville's voice sounded. "All of the Death Eaters are gone! We can go back inside!" He was jumping for joy. Neville himself had just killed Bellatrix Lestrange.  
  
"I guess we won," Harry said to Draco. "We can go back inside now."  
  
"No!" Draco said sharply. "You go in. I'm going to stay here to make sure that this was really my father."  
  
"I'll go get Dumbledore," Harry said and left Draco's side. Minutes after Harry left, the face of Eloise Midgeon began to clear up and turn pale. His brown hair started to turn lighter and it grew longer. Soon, as Dumbledore joined Draco's side, the face and body of Lucius Malfoy was unmistakable.  
  
"I killed him Professor," Draco said simply. "I needed to save Hermione. He was going to kill her. Hermione thought I killed Eloise Midgeon. She'll never forgive me. "  
  
Dumbledore clapped Draco on the shoulder, his blue eyes' twinkle extinguished. "You did the right thing Draco. Hermione will understand in time."  
  
~Flashback End~  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author Note: Just to double clarify things... this entire chapter was a flashback! Ok, please read and review!  
  
Moony2187 


	9. Chapter Nine

"Draco?" Hermione's voice cut through Draco's thoughts like a knife. "Are you okay?"  
  
"What?" he asked, snapping out of his reverie. "Yea, I'm fine. H would've killed you, you know."  
  
Hermione looked at the ground. "I know. I'm sorry for accusing you."  
  
"No, you were right. I'm a murderer, nothing more. I killed him to save the girl I love, but the girl I love is too good for me. Besides, why would she want to date a murderer?"  
  
"Draco, do you love me?" Hermione asked softly as she stepped towards him.  
  
Draco blushed, but answered, "Yes Hermione. Yes I do. I love you with all of my heart."  
  
"I love you too," Hermione said. Draco didn't wait. He closed the gap between them and kissed her as if it were the end of the world. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck, and deepened the kiss.  
  
"Let's skip the cruise," Hermione murmured. "Let's go back to the room, Mr. Malfoy."  
  
Draco grinned. "As you wish Mrs. Malfoy. Anything for you on your honeymoon."  
  
They practically ran back to their room, their hands intertwined. Ajani grinned as he watched them dash up the stairs. He went over to the fireplace, stuck his head in, threw some Floo Powder down and shouted "Malfoy Manor!"  
  
His head materialized in the fireplace in the parlor. Harry and Ginny were sitting in an armchair snogging. 'Ajani' cleared his throat and the pair of them disentangled themselves.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore! I'm sorry, I didn't know you were there!" Harry said, a blush rising from his neck so bright, it could rival Ginny's hair.  
  
"Quite alright Mr. Potter. I understand the teenagers desire to practice CPR," he said, his blue eyes twinkling. "A useful muggle life saving technique if I understand correctly."  
  
"Umm, yes," Ginny said uncertainly. "Anyway, how are Draco and Hermione?"  
  
Dumbledore grinned. "They're doing wonderful. They're upstairs right now, probably doing something that is highly illegal at Hogwarts."  
  
Harry and Ginny's eyes lit up. "Great!" Harry exclaimed. "So, not only are they friends, they are you know- more than friends?"  
  
"It appears so," Dumbledore said.  
  
"Harry! That nude cruise idea was perfect! Of course Hermione would get drunk to avoid it!" Ginny exclaimed.  
  
Harry grinned. "So our plan worked. It was brilliant Professor! Should I mirror them now and tell them that they can Floo home?"  
  
"No, I'd wait until the morning," Professor Dumbledore said with a wink and disappeared from the fireplace.  
  
Harry and Ginny looked at each other for a moment then Ginny squealed in excitement. "It's perfect! I wonder if they realized that it was a hoax. I mean, if you don't see any other guests, the fact that 'Ajani' was there the entire time, and that Cuttack has absolutely no place a cruise ship could possibly be harbored."  
  
"My bet is Hermione spent the entire time in the room fuming," Harry said.  
  
"Probably," Ginny laughed.  
  
"Now, want to go pull a Draco and Hermione?" Harry asked.  
  
"Please!" Ginny grabbed Harry's hand and dragged him up to her room where they quickly slammed the door, locked it and cast a silencing charm.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author Note: Yes... Ajani is really Dumbledore in disguise. I'm so clever *hehehe* (not really, I probably ripped that off from one of the thousands fanfics I've read...) Anyway, please read and review!  
  
Moony2187 


	10. Chapter Ten

The next morning, Hermione woke up at the crack of dawn. She yawned and looked at the sleeping figure lying next to her. 'Draco is so cute when he sleeps,' she thought to herself. She was just about to rouse him, when he opened his eyes and tackled her. He started tickling her until they were both red in the face.  
  
The fact that they were naked was contributing to the immense lust that was building up in each of their eyes. However, before either of them could act on it, the mirror that Harry had sent them was talking.  
  
"Hello? Anyone there?" it was Harry's voice.  
  
"Damn it," Draco muttered. He hoped out of bed, giving Hermione a lovely view of his backside, and grabbed the mirror.  
  
"Yes Potter?" Draco said with forced cheerfulness.  
  
"I just wanted to know how everything was going," Harry said innocently. "I shouldn't be sending out search parties for Hermione's dead body yet?"  
  
"No. She'd be more likely to kill me anyway," Draco said.  
  
"Well, where is Hermione?" Harry asked.  
  
"She's in bed. Want to say hi?"  
  
Hermione tried to shoo Draco away before he could hand her the mirror, but he flashed Harry's face in her direction and she had no choice but to take the mirror.  
  
"Hi Harry!" she said.  
  
"Hey, you guys are right. It was really mean of me to do this to you. Do you want to come home now?" Hermione cast a pleading glance at Draco, that didn't go unnoticed by Harry. "Is that a yes?"  
  
Draco nodded at Hermione. "Yea, we'll come back, but only if you insist." Hermione said to the mirror.  
  
"Ok, go downstairs and use the fireplace. Bye!" Harry left before anything else could be said.  
  
"I thought- primitive wizarding town- no Floo network?" Hermione said confused.  
  
Draco laughed. "This must have been a set-up! They wanted us to hook-up so that they don't have to listen to us."  
  
Hermione crawled to the end of the bed and said, "Well, they won't have to listen to us arguing anymore... But they might hear other things that are a lot scarier!"  
  
They both laughed. "True," Draco commented. "Want to take a shower?"  
  
"Yes!" Hermione exclaimed as she jumped out of bed.  
  
"You can go first," Draco offered.  
  
"Oh no. You're coming with me!" Hermione dragged him into the bathroom and they took a shower together.  
  
Thirty minutes later, when they emerged from the bathroom, fully dressed in the clothes they arrived in, they took one last look around the room.  
  
"Lots of great things happened in here," Draco said sadly. "I'm sad to leave!"  
  
"We'll come back," Hermione said. "And to think, all this over coffee!" they both laughed loudly as they realized it was the truth.  
  
She did the once over to make sure that everything was in order, took Draco's hand and walked out the door.  
  
They walked down the stairs and Ajani was still sitting at the front desk. He motioned to the fireplace on his right and said, "It was a pleasure to have you stay with us. Have a great marriage!"  
  
"Do you ever not work?" Hermione asked him in disbelief as she stepped into the fireplace with Draco and took a handful of Floo powder.  
  
"I don't work during the summer! See you at school!"  
  
Suddenly the fireplace was alight and Hermione threw down the Floo powder and shouted "Malfoy Manor!"  
  
They emerged from the fireplace to see Ron, Harry, and Ginny all sitting around in the parlor, waiting for them to return.  
  
When they stepped out of the fireplace, Harry handed them back their wands solemnly and flinched as Draco said, "I don't think we'll be needing these."  
  
Hermione nodded, threw her wand aside and wrapped her arms around Draco's neck as their lips smashed together.  
  
"I guess they had a good time," Ron said glumly. ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
THE END!  
  
Author Note: I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I loved writing it! If you have any questions, don't hesitate to review!  
  
Moony2187 


End file.
